Combined
---- Combined is a very skilled German player in Geometry Dash who has beaten numerous different Insane and Extreme Demon levels. These include Bloodbath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUCMlYi8LRA Ice Carbon Diablo X, The Flawless, A Bizarre Phantasm, old and new Cataclysm, Crimson Clutter, Sakupen Hell, and Artificial Ascent (as the sole verifier). History In September 2016, he beat Bloodbath, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by Riot and more,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUCMlYi8LRA subsequent to going from 71%, 75%, and 92% (he also passed the Michigun Route). Also, he finished numerous other Insane/Extreme Demon levels like Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose, The Flawless by Ryan LC and more, an old version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y (a copy from Quasar), A Bizarre Phantasm by Team N2, and Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse. He correspondingly gained progress on other Insane/Extreme Demon levels like Infernal Abyss (49 and 57%), Sakupen Hell (29-100 and 42%), and Sonic Wave (28-81 and 36%). In October 2016, he finished the new version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y. Moreover, he gained brisk progress on Sakupen Hell by Noobas (verified by TrusTa), achieving 53, 60, 71, 82, and 88%, and ended up beating said level a couple of days after the fact. Also, he managed to achieve 75% on Phobos (particularly hasty progress in fact), an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by KrmaL and more. In addition, he was given the task to verify an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration called "Artificial Ascent" by Viprin and more and achieved 30% on it. In November 2016, he achieved 59% on Artificial Ascent. Also, he uploaded a preview of a mega-collaboration called "Trial of The Gods." Unfortunately, he announced that he will pass Artificial Ascent to Sunix, another extremely skilled Geometry Dash player, because of issues with his PC. A couple of days after he got his PC fixed, he announced that he will make another YouTube channel, and he got immediate progress on Sonic Wave, achieving 28-74% and 28-88%. In December 2016, he achieved 28-100% on Sonic Wave. Fortunately, the level that Combined initially attempted to verify, Artificial Ascent, was offered back to him as Sunix realized that his PC has been at last recouped, and has verified it rapidly. In addition, he uploaded another preview of another level called "A Darker Fate" and effectively verified it with another version. In January 2017, he began gaining progress on Yatagarasu, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by TrusTa and more, achieving 41%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmAlSGEwx3E and 64%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ksCoMzaVAA On May 1, he verified SubSonic, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by Viprin and several other members of GeoStorm. It features very difficult fast-paced gameplay and complex dual segments.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-AfSPnjIcM On September 10, he verified Digital Descent, a legendary extreme demon mega-collaboration that is the official sequel to Artificial Ascent. Combined says this is his hardest demon, making this a top 5 demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6PDdaXSafw&t=109s About two weeks later on September 26, he verified a buff-date for Digital Descent.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mX8j8jG-Um8&t=198s However, it was knocked into the Top 15 due to more difficult extreme demons being verified. On June 10, 2018, he received permission from Bianox to race against Crazenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE7SVcKu7P0 on Kenos, uploading a full noclip showcase.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN2CuONldSM On August 1, 2018, he was exposed by SEIZURE for hacking, since he didn't show much of the first part of him trying to complete Kenos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VA_n0Mm-FA However, Combined quickly responded with two runs of the level and promises to have more proof (such as more public streams, and videos with clicking in them, etc.).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p326x093gSohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2U2Q8_y7j-s&t=261s On October 21, 2018, he got 85% on Gamma, an extremely hard mega-collaboration hosted by MindCap.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLMziyxP0Yg About a week later on October 29, 2018, he received permission from Viprin to verify the super-buffed and extended version of Sonic Wave Infinity and achieved 55%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWhyS7CSSLQ On November 1, 2018, he got perhaps the worst fail in Geometry Dash history, 97% on Kenos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGh6n2dL46c However, he stated in his SWI 55% video that he excepted to complete it soon. On February 10, 2019, Combined got 97% on a buffed version of Kenos. In the video description, he explained that he wasn't uploading because he was demotivated due to his numerous fails on the level. He also explained the various buffs that he made to the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhqKwDXxASw On September 13, Combined took back Kenos and verified a more difficult and cleaner version of Kenos in ~15,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iKpNhvuKvs&t=21s On October 20, Combined achieved 84% on Crimson Planet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkF9XE5AXho About a week later on October 26, he completed Crimson Planet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llaFD4klju8 On November 28, Combined completed Kowareta in ~8,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htkDqEylliA On December 3, Combined achieved 73% on Altered Ascent, a remake of Artificial Ascent by Prism and more. In the video description, he stated that this will probably be his final verification project for Update 2.1 if the rumors are true that a new update is near.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ueUI4-GQvA Levels Unrated Levels * dear metamanz * hardest chal - A very difficult challenge level. * Unnamed 0 * A Darker Fate - A difficult level by TrueLogic and Marwec. It was verified by Combined after ~3,200 attempts live on stream. * GMD Wave Chal - A simple wave challenge level. * Hyper Paracosm - Combined's personal copy of Hyper Paracosm verified by him personally. * i sleep * liverpool * Sonic Wave 4x speed - InvisiWave by Sunix and Cyclic with the waves at 4x speed, making them impossible. Made specially as a nApril Fools joke.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBVOXQJbRPI * staircase to heaven * Yatagarasu 240 - A fixed version of Yatagarasu. * Yummy Lime Chal Upcoming Levels * Kenos - An extreme demon mega-collaboration created by Bianox07 and more. It is a buffed and extended rebirth of Sakupen Hell. * Sonic Wave Infinity - An extremely difficult remake of Sonic Wave created by Riot, Viprin, and more. It is the super-buffed and extended version. Achievements This is Combined's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will only be composed of mainly extreme and insane demons. Trivia * Combined was set to be the sole verifier of Cosmic Cyclone. However, that has been canceled by Riot. * Recently, he has been accused in a video for hacking since he did not show much of the first part of him trying to complete Kenos. However, Combined quickly responded with two runs of the level and promises to have more proof (such as more public streams, and videos with clicking in them, etc.). Videos References Category:German Players Category:Retired Players